


Fall of the Union

by NorthernAggression



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, Gen, History, Memory Loss, breaking of regions, probably will more add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernAggression/pseuds/NorthernAggression
Summary: Being a large nation that succeeded power so quickly, a nation's body can not handle it. Too diversified of people, Alfred can not keep hold of such a large amount of land and power, and deem to survive it all. Though once the public catches air of a nation's child being born and never being raised at the hand of his father, it is a force of hand and a promise to take him in.





	

The words buzzed through his mind, he couldn’t respond like he wanted to. His baby blue eyes flickering back and forth, trying to make sense of his surroundings and the tension on his brain. Alfred gasps for breaths, as if his body forgot how do it itself, hand clinging onto rough cloth, trembling and cold with sweat. The muscles in his back twitched in contracting and relaxing, in response to anxiety and unfamiliarity. It knew something he detested with his entire heart, his body was preparing for something he was not prepared for. A thing he’s been avoiding for a long while. 

 Rough hands pressing against either side with his head in their lap, to avoid him slamming his skull into the tiled bedroom ground, another hand gently petting his thick blond hair that was brushed back to avoid his broad face, a voice softly cooing in worry before disappearing. He could smell the familiar scent of whiskey and books, wanting to turn his head and nuzzle against it. He had tried, once or twice, but rolling to his side resulted in a screech of pain and There was a commotion going on, he could feel the tension in the air, the moving bodies and call for names and roll of demands.

He wrinkled his nose when an ungodly bright light shined into his eye, his eyelid being forced open then the next one. But it was enough for him to wake himself, the whitened walls of his room greeting with familiarity and white coats moving around.

Papers, yellow bottles, numbers and trays seemed to littered around. It was probably much more cleaner a month ago, when all it was was a cold sweat and feverish signs. Now it felt more of his body screaming, trying to tear itself apart. Now he prayed for a night of unworn sleep, almost feeling regrettable that he didn’t treasure the moment he could actually breath through his nose. 

 His eyes fluttered upwards to the person holding his head still, a lovely sight of the far-off Island looking rather stressed himself.

“Am I dying yet?” He croaked, his humor still staying despite the painfulness riddling his body. The older nation’s lips pressed in a thin line, not yet humor, nor irritated. 

“You best not, you got too many people to take care off.”    
“The regions aren’t handling each other” The young nation nearly vomited to the shill of the voice, wishing for quiet and a cold bath. “Alfred” the voice became firm, demanding the sickened man’s attention. He forced himself to look over, glaring rather unpleased to a brown-haired woman who seem like the type to judge how you take your coffee. “Alfred you need to relax, you can’t keep yourself together, your land is to big.” 

With a dry voice, cracking with a guttural sound of “Fuck off”. 

He needed to defend himself, a power nation can’t be crumbling in front of so many people. He needed to rise up, rise up and succeeded, surpass expectations . Be the young colony that defeated the empire, turning the world upside down and claiming it. Though he can’t practice his preaching of his goal, his cold-sweat back arching from the ground, gritting his teeth and hissing out a groan as a rippling pain crossed over his chest. 

A sharpness pressed into his arm before the tense feeling stayed there, eyes becoming blurred and unable to making out the moving shapes.  
“Wha. What are you doing.” His words slurred like a drunken man, breath shuddering and gasping.  
“Drugging you up, kiddo, the "

It took him a while for his mind to finally slip, the pain easing away from him, making it easier for the young nation to relax. Alfred took a few minutes, taking slow deep breaths, savoring the moments of calmness his body finally embraced after the riled up dawning morning. He could still feel the contractions in his back but they were painless, almost like numbing needles dotting at his back. 

Alfred grunted as he sat up, his hand pressing against his head as he took deep breaths, Arthur's hands resting on his shoulders.

"Are you okay now?"

He gave a light nod. "Please close the shades, it's too loud in here." The warmth of the island nation moved away from him, the sound of people easing away and the shinning morning light disappearing behind egg-pale shades. 

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Alfred" Arthur said, coming back and settling next to him. His hand grasps onto his, pressing a water bottle into it, cold and heavy with water.

"It's fine," he replied dryly "I can do this on my own." He leaned his head back as he took gulps of the liquid, squeezing the bottle trying to press every drop out as he can. It soothed his throat from the early morning screams of pain, wearing out his vocals. 

"You can't if you are withering in pain every day" Arthur dropped in front of him. His green eyes studying Alfred's face, it had always been hard for the Union to recognize the emotions on his face, even as a child, he could only guess the level of dissapoint he had. 

"Just allow your-"

"Nope." Alfred put his hand up. "Stop right there. Nada."

Arthur heaved a breath, giving a gentle squeeze on his knee. "Alfred you can't avoid this. If you allow your children to take charge, it won't be as painful."

The air becamestale, Alfred close to snarling his words "I couldn't meet them even if I could, Congress passed that already after your little incident." He could see he hit a nerve with the kingdom, seeing the corner of his lip twitch. The topic of his young sickly son was too raw and sensitive to bring up for the nation. 

Nations having children was an unknown thing, it was just what happens after birth. Many don't manage a year without dying to some sort of illness, even surviving means struggling to dealing with health. Even as precious as nations can protect them, their children age slower, but their insides grow at a normal speed. A smaller chance, a possibility a nation would pray for, would be the child to be a healthy city, town, or if lucky, a region.Though Arthur's son had finally drawn the line for all nations, leading political bodies passing a law to restrict the nations for their safety. 

"I'll talk to them" Arthur's words cut the silence easily. "You need help, you can't keep acting up. Now less of this bloody subject, get up. You can't lay on the ground " 

\----

"Here" Alfred looked up as the papers flopped onto the small garden table, halting his movement of rocking his chair and allowing it on all fours. A morning with a quick shower, food and fitness had the power nation back and lively again. His blue eyes bright with the joy and friendliness he had always carried. He adjusted his sweater, the cold nipping at his wrist even with the warm coffee cup in his hand. The private garden wasn't accepting the chills yet, the colors of the flowers holding its ground and opening to the sun's warmth.

"What's this?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, reaching forward to take a folder and then lean back in his chair. As he sipped from the cup and pushed his chair back on its back legs, he pushed it open, greeted with a face that sent trembles down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. It was not in fear, but more so grief and anxiety instinctively forced onto him. Blue eyes shimmered within the photo, so familiar to the ones he sees every mirror staring back at him in the morning. Black roots of thick choppy hair was brushed back that eventually turned into platinum, probably dyed in rebellion or taste of fashion. It kept away from the somewhat heart-shape of the boy's face like his mother, freckles peppering itself along the bridge of his nose. 

"You should know who it is" Arthur said as he sat down, relaxing into the chair but his eyes once more studied Alfred's face.His eyes flickered to the right of the photo, blue eyes scanning over the words.

_** \- Hugo Walterfield -  ** _

"He grew up fine, if you're wondering" Arthur sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and picking up another folder, lazily looking through it, green eyes casted downwards. "No hospital visits, clean of any terminal illnesses, and has a function brain. I thought maybe it would be good for you to meet the one where you began as a nation. He has your intelligence, although I think he may of gotten his salty temper from his mother."

"You've met him?"

"Of course, someone had to explain to him why he didn't die from cracking his damn brain open on a staircase. We can see now where clumsiness comes from." Alfred cocked his eyebrow, opening his mouth but closing it, not wanting to ask questions. 

Arthur leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Alfred, his words earnest and hushed, as if he were telling a secret.

"Give it a shot, Al. For once in your life, disobey the Congress, go meet your son, for pete's sake the boy never met his father so I think it would be quite swell for you to meet."

"What do you want me to say exactly? Should I go" he put his hands up, dropping the folder on his lap"be 'surprise! I'm America, and your dad! I'm about to put you through a painful experience along with four other of your half siblings to ease my mornings and stress you grey for a hundred years" 

"Shut the fuck up" Arthur groaned, running his hand through his short sandy hair, taking another deep breath. "Just do what... dads do.Something. Take him out to a donut place, talk to his mom. Oh! About his mom, that is a completely different level to have to deal with." 

 Alfred grumbled a bit, wrinkling his nose in displeasurement. "I'll think about it. I'll give you word by" he paused, looking at his watch "two hours from now."

Arthur nod, standing up and pushing the chair into the table gently. "Good, good to see you're being reasonable for once. I'll be back by then, I have my own business to tend to."

"Mmkay" Alfred looked down at the folder, eyes scanning over the words. For that moment, he couldn't pull away. He never did bother to take notice of any of his kids after the ban, he wasn't one for breaking rules. His mind started to work quickly, small ideas sparking in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking your time to read my first writing. I am brand new to this and I hope to grow in editing and getting you guys to stay! This is a shameless-promo of an Ask Blog that is based around this, personified Regions (like The Northeast). I am currently not going to introduce four of the children because I am recruiting for that. If you enjoy leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
